


恃帅行凶

by ducati



Category: SL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducati/pseuds/ducati





	恃帅行凶

OOC轻松小品，友达以上。和五蠹闲扯顺便借了点东西，不知道用不用。主要是我想写老沙惨遭调戏，以及身在外地，没写完。  
…………………………

颜值高的人很多时候具有相当的优势，这个结论就算是拿到汉东头号工作狂李达康同志面前，也是会得到支持的。

李书记还会告诉你，颜值还能转化成GDP。比如现在，某国际论坛在汉东召开，国内外各路知名企业家以及经济学家等相关人士聚集京州。

想想可能带来的GDP增长，李达康笑得欧双都没了。他虽然是正经的东道主，可是官场惯例，他宣布开幕，致辞还是请来了沙瑞金。

此刻李书记站在下面，看着今天为了撑场子而穿着黑色三件套，衣冠楚楚显得格外得体的沙瑞金，听着耳边不时传来的“国内还有这么帅的高官？”和“他可真英俊！”，还颇有些与有荣焉。

很多人不知道，李达康其实是耿直的颜控。看看他用的那些人，赵东来自是英气勃勃的赳赳男儿；结交的朋友，易学习也是一副正派人长相，王大路更不用说好歹是金牌王老五；就连被他发配的孙连城，也是眉目清秀，就是上了年纪有点发福。

当初他进位省委常委，女同志不说，剩下的男人们：

老省长这些年被搞得的须发皆白，老人家快要四大皆空，暂且不提。

能让李达康出言解围的吴春林也是一表人才长相端正；

和他斗了好些年的高育良温文儒雅，祁同伟更不用说，警队一枝花。

其他的同僚不是地中海，就是发福胖，要不就是颜值不过关。让李达康多看一眼，他都觉得伤眼睛，这也就是为什么小金秘书顶着个非主流发型，居然也在李达康手上活了下来。

毕竟小伙子长的还算可以嘛。

李达康原以为空降书记九成是个白发地中海老头，没想到居然是个梳着分头还有美人尖的中年美男子。

唉，人是扛不过自然天性的。所以面对省委书记种种批评和要求，只要不太过分，李达康总是态度良好的顺着他。

何况自家事情自家知，比起高育良以及受到牵连的汉大系官员。李达康也知道，在赵立春一案当中，这位空降书记对自己算是回护良多，投桃报李，虽然老易被派来搞纪检，李达康也捏着鼻子认了。

过去的一年虽然艰难，可总算熬了过去。李达康固然讨厌易学习管的宽，可也要承认，有这么个人给自己做保险，他工作风险低了很多。

而且他提出的省财政对京州的支援申请，也被沙瑞金批准。会展中心顺利完工，国际论坛顺利召开，李达康觉得京州的天格外的蓝，就是沙书记头发白的更多了有点刺眼。

晚上的开幕酒会，原想让沙瑞金致辞，可是沙书记只是简单说了几句，还是全部交给了李达康。

等到李达康终于抽身有功夫在场上找到沙瑞金身影的时候，他发现沙书记居然被几个女人给围住了，似乎脱不开身。

嘿，平时白秘书跟个跟屁虫似的，今天领导需要救驾，他跑哪去了？！

李达康左看右看没找到白秘书，咬咬牙只好亲自冲了过去，刚到听力范围，就听见那位现在也可称作风韵犹存的红发女士问道，亲爱的沙，你有情人吗？

哎哟哟，李达康心道这外国友人就是不一般啊。我们沙书记有没有情人和你有关系吗？合着你还想发展一段跨国奸情？！

李达康真想怼上去，可是对方到底是国际友人，还是个女人，说不定人家就是想要问一句而已，更重要的是这位女士是欧洲某集团的代表，主打新能源……他要是过去怼一下，万一……就尴尬了。

而且对方问话，沙瑞金好一会还没回复。

李达康心里咯噔一声，不会是沙书记静极思动，不打算发展个跨国而是选择发展个露水情缘吧？

李书记陷入了焦灼：情况不明朗的情况下，他要不要冲上阻止领导犯错误？

他还在后面犹豫，这厢沙瑞金已经说话了：“我没有情人，我有妻子。”

那位红发女士似乎很遗憾的叹了口气，转身离开的时候还拍了拍沙瑞金的手臂。

周围的几位女士也都相继退去，毕竟这已经算是拒绝了。

李达康虽然对书记有老婆这事表示怀疑，但还是把心放在肚子里，打算悄悄的转身回去，万万没想到有位黑发男士走过来，张嘴就是：您真的没有情人吗？那可真是太可惜了。

啪叽，这是眼皮掉在地上的声音……李达康心说我这论坛是不是开错了，你们这一个个怎么就盯上我们省委书记了呢？这什么毛病啊！

人家女士们都撤了，你一个男人跑来凑什么热闹！你拉皮条啊。

沙瑞金也不知道这话该怎么接，这个人在他身边站了有一会了，刚才的话也应该听见。怎么突然跑上来说了这么一句。

那个男人接着说像您这样男人，无论男女都会倾倒的。

卧槽，李达康和沙瑞金心里同时冒出了这个词。这特么是几个意思。

黑发男人大概45岁上下，也是西装笔挺人模狗样，可是李达康觉得此人就是面目可憎、其心可诛！

沙瑞金这会已经想起来这位是谁了，正是本次论坛的重要客人，似乎和京州有个什么协议即将签署。这就难办了，沙瑞金只好又重复了一遍，自己有妻子。

对方居然笑了，沙先生，您是否有妻子和我有什么关系呢？

……最怕空气突然安静。沙瑞金在外一向是温和内敛，他在汉东见过的刺头如李达康对自己也是态度良好，今天怎么就遇见这么不按理出牌的人？

还是个不好翻脸怼回去的人……沙瑞金大脑快速转动起来。

没想到后面传来了天籁：瑞金书记！

沙瑞金猛地回头，那眼神在李达康看来就是“他乡遇故知，金榜题名时”啊！是期待啊！

李达康顿时拿出自己做秘书那会的全挂子本事要救书记于水火之中，没想到人模狗样他又说话了：哎，这位是汉东李先生吧！你们汉东专门出美男子官员吗？

……这话要怎么接，在线等，还挺急的。

李达康和沙瑞金对视一眼福灵心至，突然异口同声的说道我们汉东啊，说起英俊的官员真不少，比如我们国富同志。

田纪委就这么被拖上来躺枪。

你们帅你们就这么欺负我。

TBC.

久旱逢甘露，洞房花烛夜。咩哈哈哈哈  
以及老沙的某句话是假话

3、

 

话说自打上次酒会被拖出来躺枪之后，田国富同志就真切的了解了李达康同志的工作有多么难做。

 

这谁想到我党高级干部，居然参加个酒会还会遭受这种糖衣炮弹的袭击呢。倒不是说对方做了什么，而是那个暗示就是诱惑啊。

 

这男男女女的，这么多年达康同年能洁身自好到如今，不容易啊 。那天我还听几位女士说咱们这位京州书记也真是风度翩翩，形象俱佳。

 

以上出自田国富同志和沙瑞金同志的闲谈……

 

听完了老田的感慨，沙瑞金同志点点头，心中苦笑，哪是李达康同志受到诱惑，明明是我受到诱惑了。不过也好，国富同志这下还理解达康同志了，也是因祸得福。

 

他下午还要见一见李达康，听他汇报工作。达康同志每次来他这里汇报工作，两个人都挺开心的。

 

如果让李达康知道，他一定会说，那当然，这要是换成个糟老头，我肯定就公事公办，哪能给出那么多的表情。

 

这天的达康同志也是带着点小雀跃来找书记汇报工作，说来也巧，下午的光线正好打在了正前方，将沙瑞金整个人笼罩在光芒里。

 

哎哟，达康同志心道，这简直是……高光美化。对面的沙瑞金自带柔光，似乎眼睛都变成了透明的，睫毛还挺长！

 

而他对面的沙瑞金看着走过来的李达康，也在心里想到了上午国富同志的感慨，嗯，达康同志的确是形象俱佳啊，看看他这个年纪，再看看这个身材。如今党政机关干部里，恐怕也就是一只手的数量。

 

迎面走过来的李达康还带着笑，沙瑞金突然发现，自己这位京州书记，笑起来简直如少年人一般清爽。

 

就这样，最初只是对对方工作能力认可的两个人，现在加上了对对方颜值的认可，愉快的谈起了工作。

 

这样的大好天气里，谈工作也是会有一个好心情的~

 

\--------我特么也不知道我在写什么鬼，今天看文笑得太过了有点脱力-----------哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈反正就是一个颜狗，变成了两个颜狗。


End file.
